


Now I know this sounds like a conspiracy theory, BUT -

by Liberte_Egalite_Broadway



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil Is a Good Boyfriend, Conspiracy Theories, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberte_Egalite_Broadway/pseuds/Liberte_Egalite_Broadway
Summary: Carlos shares a new idea with Cecil.
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	Now I know this sounds like a conspiracy theory, BUT -

“Okay, so, I really need someone to listen, and I know you’re willing to, so will you just, like, sit down and listen to me talk about this? Wow, I love you so much.

“Great, so - do you see this whiteboard? Well, of course you see it. It is an object of physical matter and you have functioning eyes. Anyway, so this circle that I’m drawing on this whiteboard? It symbolizes the town, right? And I mean technically the town is not circular, I’m pretty sure it’s closer to a lopsided pentagon thing, but anyway, let’s just pretend this circle is the town, okay? 

“So now let’s talk about space. Here, I’ll write it on the board - SPACE! Space is neat, really. And you can see it in the night sky, as we all know, and also in the dark corners of the room when you have your eyes half closed and you black out for a second, so my theory is basically about space and how the night sky has a different effect on Night Vale than the rest of the world - and I know this sounds like a conspiracy theory, BUT -

“Cecil? Are you listening to me? I’m sorry, it’s just for a second, it seemed like you were just looking at me instead of the whiteboard. Is there something on my face? No?

“Okay, so now I’m drawing a line. You see this line, right? It symbolizes the estimated trajectory of the heat death of the universe, and when I say universe, I’m talking about space again. I love science. I’m going to draw a few hearts over here to show that. I love you, too. 

“Sweetie, are you sure I don’t have something on my face? Because you’re just looking at me the whole time with your chin in your hands and this smile on your face. I mean, it’s very cute, like, I couldn’t even calculate how cute it is if I tried to, probably. But this will make more sense if you look at the whiteboard, okay?

“Right, so, heat death. Space. Science. And Night Vale. Now, everything is connected. Maybe you can tell that from these arrows I’ve drawn to connect everything. The scientific method states that we have to start out with a hypothesis, then we have to scream, then we have to test our hypothesis. Now I’ve only just gotten through the screaming stage, but I already have a pretty good idea - 

“Cecil, if you don’t stop looking at me - Cecil, this is very distracting, and your smile is really cute. Okay, stop that. If you don’t stop doing that cute smile I’m gonna have to go over there and kiss it off of you, and that would really disrupt my presentation.” 

“You can always get back on track later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come theorize with me on Tumblr at this-is-a-podcast-fanblog


End file.
